Za kulisami
by Haszyszymora
Summary: To nie jest kanoniczny Grell. To bardzo nie jest kanoniczny Grell. Ale przecież i tak wszyscy wiemy, że oni wiedzieli. ;)


Demony widzą nosem, twierdzą pogardliwie anioły. Prymitywne zwierzęta.  
Sebastian ani myśli zaprzeczać. Przecież to prawda, panicz jest dla niego przede wszystkim duszą, słodkim obłokiem woni, a Londyn – skondensowanym odorem. I to zapach zwrócił jego uwagę pierwszy, wtedy, gdy...  
Słodycz panicza. Madame Red, cierpka od szaleństwa jak dym z palonych liści. Trzy ciała, pachnące żywą, krążącą krwią.  
Dwie dusze. Trzy ciała.  
Później – och, o ułamek sekundy, ale jednak – dopiero później Sebastian dostrzega te oczy, ostrą, roziskrzoną zieleń. I wszystko przestaje do siebie pasować.  
_Jeden z nich? Tutaj?_

*

To, że nie popełnia się błędów, nie oznacza jeszcze, że nie ma się wątpliwości. Niezachwiana pewność to przecież domena aniołów. Niezachwiana pewność, jasne światło prawdy, a po drugiej stronie cienie, wątpliwości i niechciane myśli. Przecież od tego wszystko się zaczęło. Niechciana myśl.  
Ot tak, co jakiś czas, między jednym codziennym zajęciem a drugim.  
_Shinigami? Przecież oni nie paktują z ludźmi._  
Po prostu myśl, pojawiająca się nieco częściej niż Sebastian by chciał. I spoglądanie kątem oka, całkiem naturalne w obecności kogoś, kto potyka się o własne nogi.  
_Niemożliwe._  
Zwykła myśl i zwykłe patrzenie, ginące gdzieś pośród innych zajęć. Całkiem naturalne.  
_Jego nie powinno tu być._  
I na tyle niechciane, że musi minąć trochę czasu, nim Sebastian przyzna sam przed sobą, że naprawdę zaczął obserwować Grella. A kiedy już przyznaje – obserwuje. Po kociemu, badawczo i zachłannie. Rozmyśla, o wiele częściej niż by sobie tego życzył, nawet błądzi, ale cóż, jest przecież demonem. Uosobieniem błędu. Co prawda bardziej cudzego niż własnego, lecz mimo to...  
Sebastian obserwuje. Sebastian rozmyśla.  
_On jest Shinigami. Musi nim być. _  
A Grell odwzajemnia się obserwowaniem, jadowicie zielonym spojrzeniem śledzącym każdy ruch.  
_Ludzie nie miewają takich oczu._  
Cielęce, pełne bezmyślnego uwielbienia. Pochylone barki, drżący głos i drżący uśmiech.  
_Nie, żaden Shinigami nie może być tak niezgrabnym idiotą._  
I zapach żywej, krążącej krwi, czysty, przeczący oczywistym faktom.

*

Wątpliwości. Wątpliwości. Wątpliwości. I gęstniejące cienie. Sebastian naprawdę nie jest w stanie powiedzieć, czy przyjęcie Grella „na naukę" mnoży kłopoty, czy też zmniejsza ich ilość.  
W każdym razie, potłuczona porcelana jest z pewnością najmniejszym z nich.  
- Nie masz narzędzia.  
- S-słucham? - Wyraz idealnego niezrozumienia w oczach. Ręce przyciśnięte trwożliwie - zbyt trwożliwie - do wątłej piersi.  
Sebastian uśmiecha się przyjaźnie.  
- Trzeba przyciąć krzewy, Grellu. W ogrodzie. A ty nie masz odpowiedniego narzędzia.  
- Ach!

Nawet Shinigami nie może dać się aż tak upokarzać... Chociaż nie. Nie. Tak naprawdę nikt nie jest w stanie przewidzieć, co zrobią lub czego nie zrobią Żniwiarze.  
- Przepraszam! Przepraszam! Mój Boże, chyba tylko śmierć będzie dostateczną karą!  
Rząd liściastych trupich czaszek szczerzy się kpiąco.

*

Czasem Sebastian chciałby, żeby kiedyś naprawdę popełnił samobójstwo. To znaczy, spróbował popełnić. Przecież Grell nie ma duszy. Nie może umrzeć. Ma żywe, bijące serce. Może umrzeć.  
Zapach krwi zadrga w powietrzu i wszystko nabierze sensu.  
Nie, nie nabierze. Bo Grell nie zrobi sobie krzywdy, to by wszystko popsuło. Sebastian patrzy kątem oka, a kątem umysłu zastanawia się, skąd, u licha, jego „uczeń" bierze te ogromne noże. A cienie gęstnieją.  
Gęstnieją wokół Sebastiana.

***

Gwar języków, cała gama, od krzyków po szepty, echa kroków, kopyta – stopy, stopy – kopyta, setki – tysiące! – bijących serc, zgrzyt mechanizmów, bum-bum, bum-bum, tik-tak, tik-tak. A wokół tego słodki, jedwabisty, nieprzerwany szmer upływającego czasu. Och tak, dla wrażliwych uszu Undertakera nie ma nic milszego nad świat ludzi, naturalne jest, że właśnie tam musiał zamieszkać, w samym sercu jednego z najludniejszych miast.  
Bim-bam-bom. Pierwsza, dziękuję, Duży Benie.  
Undertaker lubi londyńskie popołudnia, te gwarne, londyńskie popołudnia, kiedy można, o tak, usiąść sobie na stercie trumien i słuchać, jak czas płynie, snuje się jedwabiście przez zakład pogrzebowy i delikatnie omija sylwetkę właściciela. O, tak.

Pięć osób, pięć par stóp. Cztery bijące serca. Trzy sylwetki, przez które przenika czas. Bim-bam-bom. Bim-bam-bom. Wybiła druga.  
Cztery serca. Jedno nie takie. Undertaker przez tysiące lat osłuchał się tak dokładnie z tym dźwiękiem, bum-bum, bum-bum, że natychmiast wyłapuje fałszywą nutę. A potem unosi wzrok – jadowicie zielone oczy, tak podobne do jego własnych – i już wie.  
Undertaker jest śmiercią. A śmierć nigdy nie miewa wątpliwości.  
- Pożyczone – chichocze, grożąc lokajowi palcem.  
Ach, jakie to miasto ciekawe.

***

Grell Sutcliffe, ten człowiek nie-człowiek...  
Sebastian wie, że to już zaszło za daleko, że myśli za często, że jeszcze krok, a zacznie popełniać błędy. Ten, który zwodzi, sam nie powinien być zwodzony.  
Właściwie mógłby to zakończyć bardzo łatwo. Pewnego dnia wziąć Grella na stronę i uprzejmym szeptem poinformować, że gra skończona. Albo wrazić mu nóż w żywe, bijące serce i zdemaskować na oczach wszystkich. Tylko że...  
Sebastian ma uczucie, że jeśli tak to zakończy, zniszczy coś bardzo misternego.

Grell musi zdemaskować się sam, zapomnieć, niechcący samemu wpaść między gęstniejące cienie. I zrobi to, w najlepszym momencie, jeszcze zanim Sebastian zacznie się bać.  
O Żniwiarzach tak naprawdę nikt nie wie zbyt wiele ani na pewno, ale... Często wspomina się o słuchu Shinigami, słuchu absolutnym, uszach tak wrażliwych, że wyłapują nawet szmer upływającego czasu. Och, z pewnością wiele w tym zwykłej przechwałki, jednak...  
- Grellu – szepcze demon, prawie bezgłośnie. Żaden człowiek nie ma prawa usłyszeć tego szeptu, nie z drugiego końca korytarza. Grell garbi się jeszcze bardziej, ogląda z trwożliwym, cięlęcym zachwytem.  
- S-słucham, Sebastianie?  
Kąciki ust Sebastiana unoszą się w najpiękniejszym, triumfalnym uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który zwykle ogląda Ciel.  
- Mam cię.

*

Spojrzenie ostre i zimne jak odłamek zielonego lodu.  
- Masz – przyznaje po chwili Żniwiarz, a głos nie drży mu już ani odrobinę. Plecy prostują się, ręce krzyżują na piersi, zdecydowanie nie trwożliwie.  
- Masz mnie – powtarza chłodno Grell, przechodząc korytarz. Chód też ma inny, lekkie, sprężyste kroki. Bezszelestne. Niemal kocie.  
- I co zamierzasz począć z tym fantem?  
- Myślę... – zaczyna z namysłem Sebastian. – Myślę, że na początek mogę pogratulować. No, nie gniewaj się na mnie, Żniwiarzu.  
- Shinigami – poprawia pospiesznie Grell, wyciągając rękę. Wymieniają uściski, zupełnie jak po udanej partii szachów.

*

Tak naprawdę rozmawiają dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy kuchnia jest rozkosznie pusta, a dom pachnie spokojnym, mocnym snem pięciorga ludzi.  
- Za udaną grę – Grell wznosi kieliszek wina. – Ech, nadal nie wierzę, że dałem się tak głupio złapać. Ludzie i te ich stępione zmysły...  
Sebastian, uśmiechając się milcząco, wznosi filiżankę. Z herbatą. Panicz nie pochwala picia alkoholu.  
- Więc mówisz, że twoja służba to element paktu? Abstynencja pewnie też? – Shinigami spogląda z dezaprobatą na plasterek cytryny, unoszący się na powierzchni Earl Greya. – To jest właśnie to, czego nigdy nie zrozumiem. Pakty, służba, spełnianie ludzkich zachcianek... Nie.  
- Sam przecież pracujesz u człowieka.  
- Och, to ogromna różnica.  
- Owszem - Sebastian muska ustami złocony brzeżek filiżanki. - Ty, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, nic nie zyskujesz.  
Grell przymyka jedno oko, drugim, drwiącym i demonicznym, spogląda przez czerwone szkło kieliszka.  
- Nie – stwierdza po chwili. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, jestem wolny.

*

Chwile za kulisami, mówi Grell, uśmiechając się swoim prawdziwym uśmiechem, trochę leniwym, trochę drwiącym i bardzo białym. Chwile za kulisami, właśnie tak nazywa te momenty w kuchni albo w ogrodzie, między jednym zajęciem a drugim, te krótkie chwile, kiedy on nie musi udawać, że jest człowiekiem, a Sebastian - że mu wierzy.  
- Grell Sutcliffe... To twoje prawdziwe imię?  
- Owszem. Mnie nic nie zobowiązuje do przechrzczenia się.  
- A serce? Skąd je masz?  
- Pożyczyłem.  
- Ach, tak?  
- A tak. Od jednego z... pacjentów Madame.  
- Skoro o tym mówimy, co właściwie masz ze służby u...  
- Mój drogi Sebastianie, zadajesz bardzo dużo pytań.  
- Po prostu wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, Grellu.  
Sebastian musi przyznać, że lubi te momenty, że przyjemnie jest móc porozmawiać z kimś, kto również nie...  
_On żyje, żyje, krew tętni pod bladą skórą._  
Przyjemnie jest mieć w pobliżu kogoś, kto również nie należy do tego świata.

*

Panicz o niczym nie wie. Nie było rozkazu.

*

Te nocne włóczęgi to też pomysł Grella. Przestańmy na chwilę udawać ludzi, dobrze nam to zrobi, mój drogi Sebastianie.  
Właściwie Grell ma rację. Przyjemnie nocami spacerować po dachach, pełnych księżyca i kociej muzyki. Przyjemnie jest siedzieć nad samą tarczą Big Bena i nic nie mówić, tylko słuchać Londynu i wdychać Londyn. Samo miasto, ta nieznośna chmura sadzy, wydaje się lżejsze i lżejszym krokiem idzie Grell, a włosy rozwiązuje, pozwala, by szarpał je wiatr.  
Sebastian bardzo pilnuje, żeby nigdy nie iść z tyłu. Dotyk włosów Żniwiarza z pewnością sprowokowałby wiele pytań.

*

Sebastian zadaje dużo pytań, lecz jeszcze więcej przemilcza. Jakie to uczucie, mieć serce? Czy naprawdę słyszysz szmer czasu? Madame cię bije, prawda? Dlaczego jej na to pozwalasz?  
Czy lubisz koty?

*

- Jak myślisz, ile mam lat?  
- Dwadzieścia tysięcy. Dlaczego pytasz?  
- Dwadzieścia trzy – uśmiecha się Shinigami. – Byłem ciekaw, czy się nad tym zastanawiasz.

*

Pewnej nocy Grell wspiera głowę o pierś Sebastiana. Tak po prostu.  
- Czasem dobrze jest nie słyszeć – stwierdza, sadowiąc się wygodniej.  
Sebastian milczy intensywnie.

*

Tym razem dosiadło się do nich kilka kotów o futerkach posrebrzonych księżycem, a wiatr przynosi cień zapachu z dalekich wrzosowisk i dym z palonych liści, cierpki jak szaleństwo.  
To ładna noc. Jesienne noce przeważnie są ładne.  
- Sebastianie, powiedz mi... – odzywa się nagle Grell, tak poważnie, że demon odruchowo wypatruje jakiejś gry - Znasz się przecież na tym... Jak się nazywa to uczucie, że nie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno, ale jednak nie chce ci się niczego poprawiać?  
- Rozleniwienie.  
- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. Rozumiesz, rzeczy nie idą tak, jak planowałeś, właściwie wszystko jest na opak, ale masz wrażenie, że jednak wolisz, żeby było na opak.  
- W takim razie szczęście.  
- Szczęście – powtarza Grell, wsłuchany w Londyn. – Tak, chyba tak. Ładna noc, prawda?  
- W istocie.

*

Zapach snu przenikający wolno ściany domu, w kuchni drgająca miękkość cieni, a na stole herbata i wino. I nogi Grella. Sebastian zdążył już zrezygnować z pełnych dezaprobaty spojrzeń i kręceń głową, uznając, że Żniwiarz najwyraźniej nie potrafi rozmawiać inaczej niż z nogami w górze.  
- Poczekaj, bo chyba źle zrozumiałem – mówi Grell, ważąc w dłoni czerwone jabłko. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że jeśli Ciel każe ci odejść...  
- Odejdę, tak. I wrócę dopiero wtedy, kiedy mnie znów wezwie.  
- A jeśli nie wezwie?  
- Cóż, mimo to będę czekał.  
- Innymi słowy, pozwolisz mu kopnąć się w...  
- Grellu.  
Shinigami z chrzęstem wgryza się w jabłko.  
- Pakty – prycha po chwili, przyglądając się białej wyrwie w czerwonej skórce. – Nie, ja tego nie zrozumiem. Gdyby to mnie Madame kazała odejść...  
- Oczywiście byś nie posłuchał.  
- A niech to, naprawdę mnie znasz. Jabłuszko?  
Sebastian spogląda przelotnie na owoc, na czerwoną skórkę i biały miąższ, i ślady zębów, które można by pogłębić własnymi.  
A potem napotyka zielone, jarzące się drwiąco oczy Grella.  
- Nie, dziękuję.

*

Coraz częściej odnosi wrażenie, że Grell z niego drwi. I nie chodzi o tę zwykłą drwinę, codzienną, kryjącą się w prawdziwym uśmiechu Żniwiarza albo na dnie jego oczu, kiedy wysłuchuje kolejnej reprymendy.  
To ręce, z pewnoścą. Zetknięcie wierzchami urękawiczonych dłoni, kiedy do siebie przepijają, jeden herbatą, drugi czerwonym winem. Sposób, w jaki Grell wymawia to swoje „mój drogi Sebastianie", to „s" za długie o ułamek sekundy. Spojrzenie, zwłaszcza spojrzenie, prześlizgujące się czasem – coraz częściej - po guzikach jego kamizelki.  
Sebastian uważa, że to nieprzyzwoite.  
Jest demonem, zaprzeczeniem przywoitości. Dlatego też doskonale wie, o czym mówi.

*

Trzask tłuczonej porcelany.  
- Przepraszam!  
- Ach, Cielu, sam widzisz, że nasz Grell jest kompletnie do niczego.  
Sebastian chwilami łapie się na tym, że znów zastanawia go, dlaczego Grell zgodził się służyć jako... Nie. Coraz częściej zastanawia się, dlaczego Grell służy akurat u Madame, tej Madame, która przecież nie może dać mu w zamian za służbę nic wartościowego, nawet gdyby chciała. Zresztą, i tak najwyraźniej nie chce.  
_Shinigami nie paktują z ludźmi. Dusze nie należą do nich._

Sam Grell, zapytany, za każdym razem podaje inną odpowiedź, zupełnie jakby był ciekaw, w którą z nich demon uwierzy. A cienie gęstnieją.  
_A jednak, jeśli Madame każe mu odejść, nie posłucha._  
Sebastian całkiem mimowolnie zaczyna zastanawiać się, jak wyglądają cienie w domu Madame.

*

Ile jej powiedział i ile razy przy tym skłamał? Czy pije z nią czerwone wino, kiedy wszyscy śpią i pozwala sobie wtedy zakładać nogi na stół? Czy z niej również drwi?  
Coraz więcej pytań, ot tak, między jednym zajęciem a drugim. Przemilczanych. Niechcianych. Coraz więcej i więcej.  
- Sebastian!  
- Paniczu?  
- Słuchasz, co do ciebie mówię?  
Tak dużo, że tym razem Sebastian zamiast balansować na granicy błędu, przekracza ją. Och, orientuje się natychmiast, ale jakie to ma znaczenie?  
_Za późno._  
Za granicą zaczynają się wątpliwości, niechciane myśli i cienie, cienie, cienie. To zabawne, że właśnie teraz przestał się obawiać.

*

Tak naprawdę Sebastian wszystko rozumie, zorientował się już jakiś czas temu. I wie, że w końcu trzeba będzie powiedzieć paniczowi, ale...  
Na razie nie ma rozkazu.

*

- Przyznaj, Żniwiarzu...  
- Shinigami. Boże śmierci. Tylko nie „Żniwiarzu", jeśli lubisz ludowe akcenty, mogę zacząć nazywać cię Borutą.  
- Przyznaj, Grell. Po prostu masz któreś z nich na swojej liście, prawda?  
- Prawda – Grell odsłania w uśmiechu cały garnitur zębów. - I co zamierzasz począć z tym fantem?  
- Które z nich?  
- Wspominałem już, że zadajesz bardzo dużo pytań?  
To niewłaściwe, po prostu niewłaściwe. Sebastian jest demonem, tym, który zwodzi. Sam nie powinien być zwodzony.  
Zielone, rozjarzone drwiną oczy. Wąskie dłonie na jego ramionach. Uśmiech, drwiący, leniwy, biały uśmiech, stanowczo za blisko jego ust. I jeszcze...  
_Dusze, pożądam tylko dusz. Niczego więcej._  
Zapach żywej, krążącej krwi, przeczący oczywistym faktom.  
- Masz przecież swoją Madame.  
- Mój drogi Sebastianie...  
Kamizelka. Jeden guzik.  
- ... Bardzo cię proszę...  
Drugi guzik.  
- ... Nie ucz mnie przyzwoitości...  
Trzeci guzik. Krawat.  
- ... Bo diabelnie ci to nie wychodzi.  
Pułapka. Oby panicz nigdy nie zapytał.

*

Szczupłe, posiniaczone ręce. Kreski zadrapań na bladej skórze i ta pręga przechodząca przez obojczyk...  
- Nahajem – Grell odpowiada beztrosko na pytanie, które Sebastian zapewne miałby na końcu języka, gdyby nie to, że obecnie ma na nim smak jego krwi.  
- Pytaj, pytaj. Przecież nigdy nie mówiłem, że mi to przeszkadza.  
- Dlaczego jej na to pozwalasz?  
- Powiedzmy, że to element charakteryzacji.  
- Przedstawienie musi trwać, czy tak?  
- Koniecznie. Mój drogi Sebastianie, przedstawienie to piękna rzecz. Mimo to... – Żniwiarz opiera się plecami o pierś demona, serce bije w nie do końca ludzkim rytmie. – Zawsze powtarzałem, że najprzyjemniejsze chwile przeżywa się za kulisami.  
Sebastian milczy starannie. A potem jeszcze staranniej przemilcza spostrzeżenie, że ból w odpowiednich ilościach może być wspaniałą przyprawą.

*

To się już więcej nie powtórzy. Nie teraz, nie o krok od następnego rozkazu.  
- Kurtyna – śmieje się Grell piskliwym, wdzierającym się w uszy chichotem, oni wszyscy śmieją się podobnie. Nogi zakłada na stół, w ręku waży czerwone jabłko.  
- Zastanawiałeś się już nad tym, co zrobisz, kiedy...  
- Pewnie – Shinigami wgryza się w owoc, a po chwili w ślad jego zębów wgryza się Sebastian. – Nie możesz go okłamać, czy tak?  
- Zgadza się.  
- A innych?  
- O ile panicz mi tego nie zabroni.  
- W takim razie, mój drogi Sebastianie – Oczy Grella jarzą się zielono w miękkim półmroku kuchni. – Wszystko zależy od twoich umiejętności aktorskich.

***

- Jeeej, jak dobrze spotkać się wreszcie bez tych przebieranek! Byłem bardzo zaskoczony, widząc demona w roli służącego!  
- To chyba moja kwestia? Ktoś taki jak ty udający lokaja...


End file.
